Star Wars: The Forced Awakening
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Kylo Ren has more interrogation tactics up his sleeve than at first thought. Find out what happens when he puts them to use on Poe.


**Star Wars: The Forced Awakening**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with Star Wars. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story.**

**This is number 1 of 2 Star Wars stories I have planned.**

**This stories chapters will be mainly based around requests from the readers, I'll add my own chapters I want to write but I'd also love to do some more chapters based on what you want to see.**

**So let me know in a review what you want to read and I'll do my best to get it done.**

**Requests can be for any of the MALE characters from across the entire cinematic range, not just the new trilogy.**

**Also if you've read some of my other stories than you'll already know there isn't much of a limit in the themes you can request.**

**So I hope you enjoy the new story.**

Poe Dameron had been captured by Kylo Ren and his Stormtroopers on the planet Jakku and was now being held in one of their ships.

He wasn't sure where he was but the situation was looking dire.

But Poe was part of the resistance and was willing to give his life for the cause.

The room Poe was left in was dark and cold, it was nearly all black apart from some electronic panels with small lights blinking intermittently.

Poe was restrained on some kind of device that kept him standing up right but leaning back slightly.

His wrists and legs were completely bound in metal that he had no hope of breaking out of.

The door slid open a moment later and a couple of Stormtroopers walked in.

Poe knew he would have to be strong because this wasn't going to be pleasant.

After about half an hour, Poe was now really feeling the strain of the interrogation, not that he let that show of course.

There was blood trickling down from the side of his head but he kept up his indifferent and defensive attitude.

Once the Stormtroopers realised they weren't going to get anything out of him, they retreated out of the room.

Poe was left in the room alone for a little while until the door slid open again, only this time it was the menacing Kylo Ren that walked in.

The door behind Kylo slid shut and Poe's real interrogation began.

Kylo questioned Poe but it wasn't going to be that simple.

'Where is the map?' Kylo asked through his heavy mask.

'I will never tell you' Poe replied.

Kylo stood still for a moment before raising his hand.

'Go ahead and use you dark little force mind tricks, I'll die before I give you anything' Poe said defiantly.

'We'll see' Kylo said quietly.

Poe braced his mind for the oncoming attack but it never came.

Instead, Kylo reached his hands up and gripped his black helmet.

Poe watched silently as Kylo removed his mask and Poe was able to look upon the face of the monster for the first time.

Poe didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't that.

Kylo was…handsome, in a strange sort of way that Poe didn't really understand.

His long black hair framed his face and his eyes were so deep but they looked so sad.

But there was a definite anger there, it was almost like a conflict.

Maybe there was a man behind the monster after all.

Kylo placed his mask down and turned his attention back to Poe.

Poe tried to forget about Kylo's looks for a moment and return his focus back to his dire situation.

'Get on with it, use your mind tricks and see how far you get' Poe said.

'Mind tricks? Oh no…I have something much better planned for you, Poe' Kylo said, a hint of a smile creeped onto the corner of his lips.

Poe didn't know what to think now, in the back of his mind he was scared but he was never going to give Kylo the satisfaction of knowing that.

Poe could have a million guesses but he never would have guessed what Kylo did next.

Kylo reached forward and grabbed onto the waistband of Poe's pants and yanked them down around his ankles.

Poe's soft bulge stood out in his blue briefs and his bare legs were exposed.

'What are you doing?' Poe asked nervously.

Kylo didn't respond.

Kylo then removed his black gloves so his hands were left bare.

Poe balled his fists, willing the chains to break so he could fight back.

Kylo used his palm to press against Poe's bulge.

Poe grunted in surprise and then in discomfort as Kylo pressed his hand down harder.

Kylo rubbed his palm very firmly against the bulge for a few moments until he felt some movement.

Poe tried everything in his power to stop it but he couldn't stop his cock from growing in his underpants.

Once Kylo felt the firmness of Poe's shaft under his palm, he gripped the cock with his hand and squeezed it.

'AH' Poe grunted as Kylo stroked his cock through his underpants.

Kylo didn't lightly stroke Poe, he held the covered cock tightly in his hand and used forceful pressure as he rubbed up and down the shaft.

Poe was in slight discomfort but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Once Poe was rock hard, Kylo yanked down the underpants and let Poe's big cut cock swing freely in front of him.

It was slightly red from the pressure and leaking pre-cum from the tip.

Kylo took a moment to look at the impressive piece of meat before continuing.

Poe didn't question what Kylo was doing or planning, he knew he wouldn't get an answer and he didn't want Kylo to know he was getting inside of his head.

Kylo gripped Poe's cock and started stroking it slowly.

Up and down the shaft, Kylo rubbed and stroked.

Poe couldn't deny it was feeling pretty good and as much as he tried to get rid of his erection, it stayed rigid.

It was over ten minutes before Kylo changed positon.

Poe's cock was now steadily dripping pre-cum and his heavy balls were starting to contract.

Poe didn't know what Kylo's end game was but he knew it couldn't be good.

Kylo got down onto his knees in front of Poe and surprisingly took the head of Poe's cock into his mouth.

Poe let out an involuntary moan as Kylo started sucking his cock.

Poe couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe the stroking but this was even more unbelievable.

He couldn't believe that one of the most feared and powerful persons in the galaxy was on his knees sucking his cock.

And it felt fucking good.

Poe couldn't help but let out soft moans and whimpers as Kylo deep throated his shaft.

Poe wasn't unfamiliar with cock-sucking so he knew Kylo had done this before.

The way Kylo used his tongue to stimulate the underside of his shaft and how his lips formed a tight seal and that Kylo let himself gag on the cock but not choke all proved to Poe that Kylo was damn near an expert.

Kylo deep-throated Poe's cock for a few minutes.

Kylo used his right hand to fondle and lightly squeeze Poe's balls as he sucked.

Poe was openly moaning now, unable to contain himself as he felt Kylo's warm throat constrict around his shaft.

Poe wasn't going to last much longer.

Being a prominent resistance fighter meant that didn't have much personal time to take care of his own needs.

Which he was fine with, he was ok with putting himself second if it meant giving more to the cause.

But as a result, his cock was neglected most of the time.

Poe didn't actually remember how long it had been since he'd last blown his load but he knew he had a big one to blow now.

'Uhhh arhhhhh' Poe started moaning heavier as he neared his orgasm.

Just before Poe blew, Kylo pulled completely away from Poe and left him hanging.

Poe's cock throbbed and pulsed but without the added stimulation his orgasm never came.

'FUCK' Poe grunted loudly as the incredible feeling died away.

An evil smile formed on Kylo's lips as Poe gritted his teeth.

After a few moments, Kylo devoured Poe's cock again and started sucking like before.

Poe was still hard but his orgasm had gone away for the time being.

Kylo expertly sucked Poe again but it only took a couple of minutes this time until Poe was ready to blow again.

Just like before, moments before Poe blew, Kylo completely backed off of his cock.

'FUCK NOOO ARHH' Poe cried out as he balled his fists.

Kylo reached his hand out and stroked the shaft a few times, keeping it nice and wet and hard.

Kylo stroked Poe until his orgasm built up again but once again he denied Poe from blowing.

'Fuck…PLEASE' Poe grunted, his cock throbbing in the air.

Kylo let Poe's orgasm fade again before repeating the process.

Poe's cock was aching, he had to blow but somehow Kylo knew exactly when to stop.

Poe tried to hide his moans or act like he wasn't about to cum but Kylo stopped perfectly every time before he reached the point of no return.

'LET ME CUM' Poe yelled.

Kylo stood up and faced Poe.

'Where is the map to Skywalker?' Kylo asked.

Poe wanted to scream, he held out for so long against the Stormtroopers but this was proving the most difficult challenge he'd ever faced.

Poe cursed himself because he actually let the thought cross his mind about giving up the maps location.

But his loyalty and sense won out.

'Never' Poe said, staring straight into Kylo's eyes.

'I was hoping you would say that' Kylo smiled evilly.

Kylo bent over and spat onto Poe's cock before massaging it onto the shaft.

Kylo rubbed Poe's cock like a jackhammer, fast and furiously he stroked.

Poe was grunting loudly and his balls were so painfully tight it felt like they were going to fall off.

Poe very quickly reached the point of orgasm and angrily waited for Kylo to stop rubbing but he didn't.

He couldn't believe it, was Kylo actually going to let him cum?

'FUUUUCKKK YEESSSSS' Poe cried out loudly in immense pleasure.

A flood of cum erupted from Poe's cock, ropes of the warm cum flew from his cock at incredible speed.

The cum flew across the room and splattered against the black floor.

It must have been months since Poe had blown because it didn't stop coming.

His cock was throbbing as Kylo continued to stroke every drop out of it.

'YESS' Kylo grunted as he watched Poe explode.

'OHHHH FUCKK YESSS UUHHHHH' Poe cried out in pleasure as he finally got his release.

After about a minute, the cum died down to a small drizzle before finally stopping.

Poe was panting heavily, but he felt completely satisfied.

Now that he had cum, Poe expected Kylo to let go of his cock…but he didn't.

Kylo got onto his knees and gripped the shaft with his left hand and using his right hand, Kylo started rubbing his palm over the sensitive head.

Poe jumped and pulled against his restraints as Kylo got to work on his aching cock.

'FUCK' Poe grunted.

Kylo hurriedly rubbed his palm over the head and stroked the shaft at the same time.

'STOP STOP' Poe cried.

Kylo didn't.

Kylo kept stroking the shaft and took the head into his mouth.

He rubbed his tongue and lips all over the shaft, stimulating every piece of aching cock.

Poe's cock was red raw and wet, the sensitivity on it was excruciating, far worse than any beating a Stormtrooper could do.

Kylo kept up the assault for a few minutes, completely ignoring Poe's cries and yells as he rubbed the cock over and over.

As bad as having his orgasms denied was, he'd take that any day of the week over this torture.

'STOP PLEEEEASEEEEE' Poe yelled.

Kylo stood up to his feet, one hand still firmly clasped around the shaft.

'Where is the map to Skywalker?' Kylo asked again, starting to rub the head of the cock again.

'aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAARHHHHH' Poe screamed.

A few moments later, the door to the room slid open and Kylo Ren stepped out with his helmet firmly secured over his head.

General Hux was waiting outside.

'It's in a droid, a BB unit' Kylo Ren said to Hux.

'Well then, if it's on Jakku we'll soon have it' Hux replied.

'I leave that to you' Kylo Ren said finally before walking away.

Hux took a moment to look back into the interrogation room.

Poe's cock was hanging limply between his legs and he appeared to be unconscious or at the very least so exhausted he couldn't move.

Hux admired Kylo's tactics for a moment before the door slid shut and he went on his way to find the map.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Remember to let me know what you want to see in the future chapters and I'll see what I can do.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
